


Róza jest naszym przeznaczeniem

by Grisznak



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co by się stało, gdyby obsadę Revolutionary Girl Utena stanowiły bohaterki Sailor Moon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Róza jest naszym przeznaczeniem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rose is our destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93380) by Erica Friedman. 



Autorami fanfika są Erica Friedman i Stirling Twillight. Przekład autorstwa Grisznaka/ Fanfic by Erica Friedman and Striling Twillight. Translation by Grisznak. Oryginał znajduje sią na www.worldshaking.net / original version at www.worldshaking.net

 

 

AUTORZY (na stronie): W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi zamieniliśmy miejscami członków samorządu na Inner Senshi. Posłuchajmy, o czym gadają...

 

MAKOTO (z pewnym zaskoczeniem): Co to za dziwaczne kostiumy?

USAGI (zachwycając się sobą): Nie mam pojęcia, ale są śliczne (potrząsając warkoczami). Ja zresztą jestem zawsze śliczna, oczywiście.

Wchodzi Minako z krowim dzwonkiem u szyi, ubrana w żółty kostium Nanami.

MAKOTO: A ty kto? Nellie Olsen?

MIKI...eeee, AMI: (naciska stoper, który robi: Klik)

AMI: (otrząsając się). Ojej, prasowanie!

USAGI: Czekamy na kogoś?

 

***

 

Podążmy teraz korytarzem, wiecie, tym korytarzem, który prowadzi do Różanego Ogrodu. Przy różach stoi jakaś osoba, ubrana w zielone hawajskie spodenki, nucąc coś. Czarny kot z klipsami siedzi mu na ramieniu. Kot drapie się łapą po głowie.

MAMORU (ubrany w kobiecy kostium, ale w szortach i okularach, kryjących jego oczy): Hmmm, hmm, hmm... uwielbiam róże, a ty nie, ChuChu?

Mamoru zwraca się do kota, który robi wyraźnie niezadowoloną minę.

MAMORU: A może chcesz trochę curry? Mogę ci zrobić...

LUNA: Prędzej tu mi kaktus wyrośnie nim zacznę gadać robić "chu".

Zeskakuje i oddala się od Mamoru, mamrocząc coś o migrenie.

 

***

 

Wchodzi Rei, nosząca czerwony kostium Tougi. Ostatni guzik jest niedopięty, Rei rozmawia przez telefon komórkowy.

REI: Ach tak, oczywiście, tęsknię za tobą, absolutnie, tak, kocham cię...

Reszta wyczekuje aż Rei skończy rozmowę. Odkłada telefon i przygląda się Usagi, sprawdza wszystko, po czym potakująco wyraża zadowolenie z efektu.

REI: Czyli wszystko po staremu, zgadza się? Coś jeszcze? Bo ja mam randkę...

Usagi zwraca uwagę ku przelatującym czerwonym balonom.

AMI: (przerzucając notatki): Czy w sprawie parkingu pod areną pojedynków coś się zmieniło?

Pauza.

Wszyscy patrzą na siebie znacząco.

Długa pauza.

MAKOTO (zagadkowo): Parking dobry czy parking zły?

MINAKO (powoli, jakby nie była pewna): Zazwyczaj w takich sprawach "nie" jest najbezpieczniejsze (trąca krowi dzwonek).

 

REI: A więc zdecydowane: Żadnego parkingu pod areną pojedynków.

MIKI, (jaki znowu Miki?) AMI: Klik

 

***

 

 

***

 

Wróćmy jednak do Samorządu.

 

HARUKA: No dobra, co ja tu mam robić?

AUTORZY: Jesteś mężną lesbijką z obsesją na punkcie innej dziewczyny...

 

HARUKA: Aha, ok. Mogę się tym zająć.

 

REI: Dobra, na czym to skończyłyśmy...

AMI: Dobra, w kwestii kazirodztwa..

Wszycy patrzą na nią, po czym wzruszają ramionami.

...i w końcu, jeśli chodzi o kota w pudełku...

Wszyscy zwracają wzrok w kierunku Minako.

MINAKO: Czemu tak na mnie patrzycie?

MAKOTO: Gdzie jest Artemis?

Dzwoni telefon, Rei odbiera.

 

USAGI: Halo? To ja tu jestem bohaterką... możemy pomówić o mnie? Patrzcie, jestem księciem!

Cisza.

AUTORZY (wyraźnie zdesperowani): Minako, pstryknij palcami.

MINAKO: Huh? (trącając dzwonek).

AUTORZY: Po prostu pstryknij!

Minako pstryka palcami...niespodziewanie pojawia sie Umino, ubrany jak Tsuwabuki.

USAGI: Melvin!

WSZYSCY (poza Usagi): Umino.

USAGI: Umino!

HARUKA: Co on tu do diabła robi?

Cisza.

HARUKA: Mamy walczyć, czy co?

Cisza.

 

***

 

.

 

USAGI: Nie mam asów w rękawie ani królika w kapeluszu. Nie mam już żadnych sztuczek na zbyciu.

AUTORZY (na stronie): Typowe, nieprawdaż? Ale nie martw się, wszystko się ułoży...

 

MUZYKA:

Arising darkness.

Floating embryos.

They are winging through the rain.

Worrisome... They make a lot of noise.

Oh! To be Awake! Octagonal!

To float on soft wings falling up,

rose-petals flapping on our backs.

We are demi-gods, useless, powerful,

spinning slowly in a perfect Olympus.

But we are apocalyptic, universal, revolutionary-

and our clutch is evolution-engaged!

 

***

Na murem (nie pytajcie jak to możliwe) stoi reszta Samorządu, zastanawiając się nad złożonością różnych dziwnych rzeczy... tylko Ami obserwuje.

 

***

MUZYKA:

Phosphate! Mononitrate!

Partially Hydrogenated Soybean Oil!

Descending formica.

Sinking castles.

They are winging through the rain.

Worrisome... They make a lot of noise.

Where are our orbits in the bright dim wonder

of apocalyptic individuation?

Can she find them?

And the revolving walnut of the impossible?

USAGI: Dobra, co wy na to, jeśli zastosujemy jakieś Deus ex Machina, co? Jestem w końcu bohaterką, muszę wygrać, a ona mnie zaraz posieka na kawałki.

 

MUZYKA:

Uranus Moons Venus Jupiter Saturn.

Earth is postnasal,

and ensconced in pearl.

She is turning the tables on the elements entranced,

as we search our spines for the pterdactyrous trilobite.

Worrisome... They make a lot of noise.

 

MUZYKA (zagłuszana nieco przez dzwony):

Who...

Who pulled the tablecloth off the table?

Oh! To be Awake!

Octagonal!

Hydroelectric!

Wkrótce stojąca niedaleko dzwonów reszta Samorządu pada ogłuszona na ziemię, rozpaczliwie zatykając uszy:

UMINO (trzymając się Minako): Dzwony! Dzowny!

MUZYKA: Am-O-Nite!

 

REI: Czy to już koniec? Bo ja mam randkę...

Koniec?


End file.
